Book One : Bluefeather's Promise
by Bluefeather08
Summary: Born diffrent from his mother and father. He s been rejected from his father. Bramblestar. But what he dosen t know is that the young cat holds a greater power over him and the three.
1. Prolouge

Bramblestar padded out out of his den. Since he was the leader it was on high ledge. His eyes gazed around his clan. His eyes fell on Squrielflight. His deputy and mate Squrrielflight, heaved back to the nursey. Pregnant with kits. Bramblestar had asuement in his eyes watching this. Squrrielflight belly was swelling up with kits. It almost dragged against the ground.

The pregnant she-cat gasped feeling a sudden of large amount of pain and cramps run through her body. Suddenly, she fell to the ground. Bramblestar of course, thought she was faking it. She did it along time ago and Bramblestar was angry at her for doing that. Squrrielflight let out a loud wail and scream mixed together.

Cats began to poke their heads out of their dens. Bramblestar knew what was happening. Squrrielflight was giving birth to their kits. Bramblestar ran off of high-ledge. More liked jumped and ran to get Jayfeather or Leafpool at the medicine cat den. He yelled loudly as soon as he got into their den.

"Jayfeather, Leafpool! Squrrielflight is giving birth to my kits!" Bramblestar shouted loudly. Leafpool and Jayfeather were already on their feet as soon as they heard Bramblestar yell.

Jayfeather ran to the back of the den and grabbed a bundle of herbs that was neatly wrapped in a leaf. Leafpool had already left the den to aid her siste. Jayfeather grabbed the leaf in his mouth and ran out of the den. Bramblestar automaticly ran infront of Jayfeather getting in his way of course. Jayfeather growled loudly but Bramblestar didn`t get the point of course.

"Move out of the way Bramblestar." Jayfeather growled. but it was muffled by the herbs he was carrying. Bramblestar moved out of the way, now running by Jayfeather`s side. They finally reached Squrrielflight. Jayfeather put the bundle of herbs on the side of himself. Leafpool patted her stomach. Feeling the ripples going down her stomach.

"Four Kits." She mumbled softly to Jayfeather and he nodded slowly. Suddenly, without either of the medicine cats knowing a spasm went through Squrrielflight and a kit slithered out. Crying loudly. Jayfeather bent down to the small kit and bit the sac open so that the kit could breathe. Jayfeather pushed the kit over to Bramblestar.

"Lick him to keep him warm." Jayfeather instructed to Bramblestar. Bramblestar started to lick the kit immdeatily after Jayfeather told him. He turned back to Squrrielflight. Another spasm went through Squrrielflight and another kit slithered out. Jayfeather bit the sac and licked the kit quickly. After a couple moments, all the kits were born and they began to suckle on Squrrielflight.

Bramblestar wrinkled his nose at one of the kits. It didn`t look anything like Squrrielflight or Bramblestar. He was a small runt to. The kit was a dark grey, which looked blue. Leafpool and Jayfeather looked at their leader curiously thinking what would was he going to do with the small kit. Squrrielflight was already passed out. Bramblestar picked up the kit by his scruff and push him to the side. The kit began to cry loudly. More louder then any of the other kits. Both of the medicine cats looked at the kit. Jayfeather growled all the sudden and began to shout loudly at Brambelstar.

"You`re just going to leave this kit hel alone just because he`s diffrent? You`re sick Bramblestar!" The sightless cat yelled at him. Everybody looked at Jayfeather. All the senior warriors. Basicaly everybody that was there in the clan. They looked at him with wide eyes. Leafpool spoked after the awkward moment of silence.

"Squrrielflight. You just gave birth to three heathly toms and one she-cat. A blessing from Starclan of course." Leafpool said, without doubt in her voice. Bramblestar looked at the dark grey kit. The kit mewed softly, eyes closed tightly. Bramblestar didn`t care about the kit anyways. But he still had to name the kit anyways. Then, the name came to him.

"Bluekit is that kits name." Bramblestar said, pointing at the dark grey cat, which glowed blue underneath the sunlight. Squrrielflight flicked her tail, letting her know she had heard him. Bramblestar pushed the kit towards Squrrielflight so that he could suckle. And he automatictly did. Squrrielflight breathing slowed as she went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Bluekit was snuggled close to his mother. Squrrielflight. Whose breathing was beginning to slow as she watched the others kits play. She purred softly and closed her eyes. About to go to sleep. Bluekit was about to go to sleep to until somebody rammed into him. He flew and hit the side of the nursery wall. Bluekit groaned in pain and sprang to his paws. Bristling with fear and anger. Another kit, Bagerkit was laughing at him.

"Thank Starclan you are awake. I thought you were dead." Bagerkit lied and laughed at Bluekit, loudly. Bluekit sighed and groaned. Bluekit walked out of the nursery his tail drooping slowly behind. Bramblestar, the leader of Thunderclan said that he had found Bluekit alone in the woods with his mother dead. Later on, he heard the elders talking about Bluekit. Saying that Bramblestar had lied, and that`s he actually his Bramblestar's and Squrrielflight`s kit. The only one who cared for him was his mother. Squrrielflight. He took care of Bluekit and everything.

Bagerkit walked out of the nursery still laughing loudly and trailing behind Bluekit. Bluekit rounded on Bagerkit and shouted loudly at him.

"Just leave me alone!" Bluekit shouted, but Bagerkit kept on laughing at Bluekit. Bagerkit was his brother. But, Bagerkit treated him as his father, Bramblestar had treated him.

Bluekit, all the sudden unsheathed his claws and jumped on Bagerkit. Bagerkit yelped with surprise and his eyes open wide. Bluekit slammed his claws into Bagerkit. Feeling blood and flesh at the same time as his claws went deeper and deeper into Bagerkit. He began to move his claws downward, clawing through Bagerkit`s pelt. Bluekit yanked his claws out of Bagerkit quickly. Bagerkit screeched loudly and cried as he tried to push Bluekit off. But he wouldn't`t budge to get off of Bagerkit. He put his claws next to his throat.

Squrrielflight heard Bagerkit scream loudly. Squrrielflight sprang to her paws and ran out of the nursery quickly. Hoping that the kits were just playing a game as the usually did. But what she didn't`t expect was to see Bluekit, with his claws unsheathed and him on top of Bagerkit. Squrrielflight ran over to them and pulled Bluekit off of Bagerkit. Bluekit skid as Squrrielflight threw him off. Bluekit was about to attack Bagerkit again until Squrrielflight rounded on him.

Squrrielflight unsheathed her claws and attacked Bluekit. She clawed his sides quickly. Bluekit yelped loudly with fear and pain but Squrrielflight didn't stop. She took her claws out of Bluekit and scratched his right eye. Squrrielflight hissed loudly in his face. Blood dripping from his pelt, Bluekit tucked his ears down and Squrrielflight shouted loudly at him.

"Get away you worthless piece of fox-dung!" Squrrielflight spat and shouted at him loudly. Bluekit backed up quickly, running into the cats that were standing behind him. He turned around quickly and he ran out of camp. He breathed quickly and ran. Bluekit started to get dizzy and his right eye suddenly became blurry, But he kept on running. He didn't know where he was going. He probably was already out of Thunderclan`s territory by now for all he knew. Bluekit tripped over a tree root and he slammed his face into a pile of dirt.

Bluekit cried in pain. The dirt beneath him began to rumble and it broke. Bluekit fell into a deep hole and smacked his head against the hard cold ground. Dirt began to fill up the hole and Bluekit closed his eyes, suddenly becoming un-conscious.

* * *

><p>Bluekit gasped as he opened his eyes. He looked around. Every cat that he saw looked so peaceful here. Stars glowed around there paws and wrapped around them. Grass was growing slowly and leaves fell from the old trees. Bluekit looked around and another cat. It started to pad up to him. Bluekit stood where he was, fear in his pelt. The cat walked up to Bluekit and touched noses with him, softly.<p>

"There is no need to fear, little one." The cat said, softly, so she wouldn't frightened the little kit. Bluekit took note of the cat`s voice and figured out it was a she-cat that was talking to him.

"W-W-Who are you?" Bluekit stuttered. The cat smiled softly at him.

"I`m Bluestar, leader before Bramblestar and before anybody else." Bluestar meowed to him.

"It seems like were running out of time young one. But you have to remember this. You hold powers more stronger then Starclan. More stronger then any cat as I should say." Bluestar said.

"W-W-Wait. What do you mean. Why does Bramblestar hate me!" Bluekit shouted loudly. Bluestar touched noses with the young kit again. She meowed softly.

"It`s all part of your destiny. Young warrior." She meowed and she suddenly began to fade. Bluekit had so much questions but he knew he couldn't ask them now. For that, Bluestar had already disappeared.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather was finishing wrapping Bagerkit, with cobwebs. His brother Bluekit, had gave him a pretty nasty scratch. Bramblestar sent out a search party to find the kit but no one was able to find him. His mother, Leafpool, had just walked into the medicine cat den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth. Jayfeather and his brother, Lionblaze. Were finally able to accept of what Leafpool had done. Leafpool wasn`t good at being a warrior so when Bramblestar became leader. She asked if she could go back to being a medicine cat with Jayfeather. Bramblestar approved of it and Leafpool was a full medicine cat again.<p>

"Hi Leafpool." Jayfeather meowed, as he told Bagerkit he could leave. Bagerkit jumped up and bounced out of the medicine cat den like nothing happened or that he didn't care what happened.

"Hi Jayfeather." Leafpool meowed, but it sounded muffled with the bundle of herbs that were in her mouth. She went to back of the den and she put the herbs that she had got in the back of there.

"We should go find Bluekit. We have to." Jayfeather suddenly said, worried about the small kit.

"Why. He attacked one of his own clan mates Jayfeather. What makes him think that when we bring him back Bramblestar won`t just kill him?" Leafpool said.

"You know Bramblestar always hated the kit. But. There`s something about him I can`t put my paw on." Jayfeather meowed, heading towards the entrance of the den.

"Alright, We`ll go and find Bluekit." Leafpool meowed, padding up to Jayfeather. Leafpool and Jayfeather padded out of camp. Calling out to Bluekit. They padded along the grass, that was beginning to turn brown. Leaf-bare will be here soon. Jayfeather thought as he walked across the grass. Leaves were beginning to fall and they were golden and turning orange.

Jayfeather picked up a scent which smelled like blood. But it was all the way across Shadowclan`s border. Jayfeather meowed softly to Leafpool.

"I have a bad feeling that Bluekit ran into Shadowclan." Jayfeather meowed to Leafpool. Leafpool nodded and they walked across there border. Hoping that no Shadowclan patrol will follow them. They walked slowly. The smell of blood was getting stronger as they walked closer and closer. They stopped right at the scent of it. But the kit was no where to be found. That`s when Jayfeather directed to Leafpool to start digging.

"Why?" She meowed.

"Because the kit could of fallen beneath the dirt." Jayfeather insisted. He heard Leafpool start digging and he turned around. Leafpool let a shock wail.

"What is it?" Jayfeather turned around, even though he couldn`t see Leafpool.

"It`s Bluekit, but he`s hurt badly." Leafpool said. Jayfeather nodded and walked over to where Leafpool was. He picked up Bluekit in his mouth. Jayfeather heard foot-steps coming towards them. He knew that they were in trouble.

"RUN JAYFEATHER!" Leafpool yelled loudly. Jayfeather started running.


	3. Chapter 2

Jayfeather heard Leafpool`s voice erupt loudly. That was all he needed to hear. Jayfeather turned around quickly and started to sprint across Shadowclan border into his territory, Thuderclan. Bluekit shook wildly as Jayfeather ran back to camp. He heard footsteps coming behind him and he put Bluekit on the ground. Bluekit didn`t meow or move. Jayfeather stood in front of the kit protectivly if any cat tried to harm Bluekit. Leafpool screamed loudly.

"Keep running back to camp!" Leafpool yelled, as she ran past Jayfeather. Jayfeather picked up the kit quickly and began to run back to camp. He stopped all the sudden, not wanting to go through the main clan entrance. Instead, Jayfeather turned around and ran to the back entrance of the camp. Which was the dirt place. It smelled and reeked but Jayfeather padded quickly through it, avoiding the cat`s dirt that they made. Jayfeather came out of the back entrance and quickly headed into the medicine cat den. He dropped Bluekit off, quickly. Jayfeather sniffed the air to make sure Leafpool was here. He sighed with relief when he smelled her scent.

Leafpool was in the back of the den, gathering herbs and cobwebs that they would need to patch up Bluekit. Leafpool padded out of the back of the den, to see Jayfeather, touching the cat everywhere to make sure everything was okay with him. Jayfeather is really obsessed with this kit. Leafpool thought as she dropped the herbs in front of Jayfeather. Jayfeather bent down to the herbs and gave them a quick sniff before he nodded and turned back to his patient.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Bramblestar was about to finish eating until somebody interrupted him. A warrior, Dovewing yelled loudly.

"Shadowclan is attacking!" Dovewing yelled loudly, her fur bristling. Bramblestar directed everybody to stand in a line. Bramblestar padded forward in front of all his clan mates. Shadowclan leader, Blackstar, meowed to Bramblestar.

"It seems your two medicine cats were on our territory. My patrol caught them digging up something." Blackstar hissed.

"Both of our Medicine Cats were here. and neither one of them would do such a thing." Bramblestar meowed, his fur bristling with anger.

"Well my patrol caught them and I`m sure none of my warriors would lie to me." Blackstar meowed to Bramblestar, glaring at the warriors that spotted the two medicine cats.

"We wouldn`t lie to you Blackstar. We saw those Medicine Cats." A warrior growled from behind.

"Very well then. We shall bring this up in this moon`s gathering. Blackstar hissed in Bramblestar`s face. Blackstar flicked his tail and all his warriors started running out of Thunderclan camp. Retreating back to Shadowclan.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Jayfeather was putting marigold on the scratches that Bluekit had gotten. He grabbed the cobwebs and quickly started to wrap them around Bluekit`s deep scratches and wounds, That Squrrielflight had made. Bluekit gasped all the sudden, blinking his eyes, he looked around.

"Where am I?" Bluekit asked, breathing heavy.

"Sh. We`re in medicine cat`s den." Jayfeather meowed softly to Bluekit.

"I can`t see anything out of my right eye." Bluekit meowed, crying softly. Leafpool flicked her ears and bounded up to Bluekit. Leafpool looked at Bluekit`s right eye. It was all cloudly. Leafpool whispered softly into Jayfeather`s ear.

"He`s blind from his right eye." Leafpool whispered. But Bluekit heard it and he gasped all the sudden. Jayfeather put his paw over Bluekit`s mouth, as he heard paw steps coming into the medicine cat den.

"Put him in the back of the den." Jayfeather instructed to Leafpool. Leafpool nodded and picked up Bluekit by is scruff and carry him to the back of the den. Jayfeather started picking up herbs quickly and placing them in places that they didn`t go. Jayfeather hopped quickly into his nest and closed his eyes. Pretending to be asleep.

"Jayfeather, are you awake?" Bramblestar meowed as he walked into the den. Jayfeather didn`t budge and let his breathing slow down. Pretending that he was asleep. Bramblestar looked around the den. For anything suspicious. He didn`t find anything so he padded out of the den, Jayfeather blinked one eye open and then jumped up quickly.

"You guys can come out now." Jayfeather said, to Leafpool and Bluekit, Who were both still in the back of the den. Bluekit sniffled loudly, about to cry again. Jayfeather ran up to Bluekit and wrapped his tail around the small kit.

"Shh. It`s okay." Jayfeather meowed softly to the little kit. Bluekit stopped sniffling and all you can hear was him breathing. Leafpool blinked her eyes. She never knew Jayfeather could have such a soft-spot for kits. Even for this one. Bluekit blinked his eyes, the green start to fade out of the right one and becoming cloudy. Bluekit suddenly became interested in the herbs.

"Is this marigold?" Bluekit meowed, pointing to a golden yellow bright to orange flower." Leafpool padded up to him and nodded.

"How do you know?" Leafpool meowed.

"Just because I`m blind out of one of my eyes dosen`t mean I can`t smell or see stuff." Bluekit meowed.

Bluekit ran to the back of the den, Suddenly, becoming interested in the herbs. He knew what each one was quickly. Then he pointed to something.

"What are these?" Bluekit meowed, pointing at something that was a light red berry. Bluekit picked it up and was about to eat it until Jayfeather`s voice echoed loudly.

"DON`T EAT THOSE!" Jayfeather yelled loudly and tackled Bluekit to the ground. He knocked the berry out of Bluekit`s paw and picked it up.

"These can kill you in a instant. There death berries." Jayfeather warned to Bluekit. Bluekit nodded and thought about something. What if he was able to stuff the death berries in a mouse and fed it to Bramblestar, Would he die? Bluekit thought. A evil grin spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Bluekit heard_ snoring from the two medicine cats. Tonight, Bluekit will proceed his plan. To kill Bramblestar. With soft paw steps he ran quietly to the back of the den. He looked around the herbs, sniffing for the death berries. He found them and picked it one up with his paw and began to roll it around. He picked it up in his jaws, not biting down on it. He softly walked out of the den and ran to the fresh-kill pile.

The fresh-kill pile was rotting and flies were around it. Bluekit couldn't see because it was so dark. But he found the mouse and he spat the death berry on the ground and grabbed the mouse with his claws. He slit the mouse opened slowly and picked up the death berry. He shoved the death berry far and deep inside of the mouse. He picked up the mouse with his jaws, and headed up high ledge into the leader's den.

He quietly put the mouse down in front of Bramblestar, and made a huge noise as he ran out of the den.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Bramblestar flicked his ears and opened his eyes slowly, hearing something. He rose to his paws and looked around his den. But nobody was in sight. He looked down at his paws and found a neatly placed mouse in front of his nest. Bramblestar sniffed the mouse, curiously. Why would someone leave him a mouse? Bramblestar thought. Bramblestar shrugged and bent down and bit the mouse.

The bones crunched in his mouth and Bramblestar kept on eating it. Even though it smelled rotten. He still kept on eating it. One of the parts were sweet, Bramblestar didn`t know why but he thought it was werid. A mouse was never sweet. Like a berry to be excat.

Bramblestar let out a loud wail all the sudden, but it was muffled from the foam that was coming out of his mouth.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Jayfeather flicked his ears and yawned deeply. He stood up, still tired. He shook his bedding out of his fur. Whose screaming? Jayfeather thought. A cat screamed all the sudden. Bramblestar? Jayfeather thought as he ran out of the medicine cat den. He quickly ran up high ledge and into the leader`s den.

"Bramblestar?" Jayfeather said, worried about his clan leader. Bramblestar wailed loudly again. Jayfeather ran up to his leader and sniffed him quickly. He smelled of a certatin berry. The death berries. Jayfeather quickly ran out of the leader`s den and yelled loudly for Leafpool.

"Leafpool!" Jayfeather yelled, running into the medicine cat den. He started sniffing for the herbs. He was looking for yarrow. Leafpool blinked her eyes and meowed to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather. It`s the middle of the night. What`s wrong?" Leafpool meowed, tiredness in her voice.

"Bramblestar is dying, from the death berries." Jayfeather said, quickly as he found the stash of yarrow.

"What?" Leafpool said, jumping out of her nest and running next to Jayfeather. Jayfeather pushed the yarrow towards Leafpool. Leafpool lapped up the yarrow quickly and began to chew it into pulp. When Leafpool was done, she quickly carried the yarrow in her mouth and ran up to high ledge. There, she saw Bramblestar fidgeting on the ground. She ran up to him and began to pry his mouth open.

Leafpool spat the pulp of yarrow inside of Bramblestar`s mouth. She patted his back quickly and Bramblestar started to gag. All of the sudden, Bramblestar puked. It reeked and smelled bad. Leafpool saw the smashed up death berry and the mouse that Bramblestar had eaten inside of the puke.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Bluekit blinked open his eyes. He sniffed and smelled the air, slowly. He stood up. He shook his fur because some of his bedding had gotten stuck to him. He yawned deeply and saw Jayfeather, picking up yarrow that was on the ground. Bluekit padded up to Jayfeather and sat right next to him.

"Why is the yarrow out?" Bluekit asked, looking at Jayfeather. Jayfeather jumped back. Scared.

"God. Don`t sneak up on me like that. Bramblestar ate a death berry." Jayfeather hissed, his fur bristling. Bluekit meowed. Then a question popped inside of Bluekit`s head. He decided to ask Jayfeather.

"Do you think. I could become. You know. A medicine cat?" Bluekit meowed to Jayfeather. Jayfeather looked down at the young kit.

"But, we would have to tell Bramblestar that you`re here. And who knows what he would do when he finds out that you`re still alive." Jayfeather meowed, to Bluekit.

"I can`t hide here forever."

"You could."

"But I don`t want to. I want to help cats. I want to cure them." Bluekit tone sounded desperate.

"Alright. I`ll tell him." Jayfeather meowed softly.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Later on that day, Jayfeather padded up to high ledge. Bramblestar rose to his paws. "Jayfeather. What do you need?" Bramblestar meowed.

"I have come to tell you. That. I had found Bluekit. But he wants to become a medicine cat." Jayfeather said. Bramblestar growled all the sudden.

"And you didn`t tell me that you found him?" Bramblestar spat.

"If I did you would of killed him." Jayfeather meowed, his fur bristling.

"Very well then. Bluekit can become a medicine cat. But. If he comes close to any of my kits. I`m going to kill him." Bramblestar spat. Jayfeather growled and flicked his tail.

"Alright. Will there be an apprentice ceremony for him?" Jayfeather asked.

"No." Bramblestar meowed. Jayfeather nodded and headed back to the medicine cat den. Where Leafpool, was showing Bluekit a herb. "And this is-. Oh hi Jayfeather." Leafpool meowed to Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded his head. Bluekit turned his head and smiled at Jayfeather.

"Hey. What did he say?" Bluekit meowed to Jayfeather.

"He said you can become an medicine cat. But you`re not aloud near him or his kits." Jayfeather meowed to Bluekit. Bluekit nodded his head.

"Will there be a ceremony?" Leafpool meowed. Jayfeather nodded his head. No.


	5. Chapter 4

_Bluepaw quickly worked with _his paws to pick up the herbs that were on the floor. He had only been Jayfeather`s and Leafpool`s apprentice only for three moons and it was turning out to be hard to be a medicine cat. Bluepaw groaned as Jayfeather carried more herbs into the den and dropped them in-front of Bluepaw. His right eye was starting to kill him because of all the darkness.

"Why are you bringing so much herbs?" Bluepaw groaned, as he quickly placed them in the correct order. Yarrow, Horsetail, Dock.

"We have to stock up for Leaf-Bare." Jayfeather meowed. Bluepaw hissed in annoyance and picked up the herbs in his mouth. He went to the back of the den and put the herbs in the correct place. He sorted them quickly and Jayfeather was impressed. He never knew an apprentice could put herbs away so fast.

"Now what?" Bluepaw meowed, walking out of the back of the den. Jayfeather looked down at Bluekit, even though he couldn`t see him. His sightless blue eyes could tell Bluepaw was tired.

"You can take a nap now if you want to." Jayfeather meowed.

"Alright I will." Bluepaw said, as he walked to his nest. He flopped down on it and quickly closed his eyes. He curled up slowly and slowed down his breathing and then he finally fell asleep. Darkness flowing over him. Bluepaw blinked open his eyes. Finding himself that he had woken up in a dream. But not in his own dream, somebody else dream. A memory from their past. Bluepaw heard the shouting of three little kits that looked like bundles of fluffy balls.

Bluepaw recognized one as Jayfeather. Jayfeather didn`t look anything like his siblings. A dark she-cat. Who he never got to know but heard her name from Jayfeather and Leafpool conversation was Hollyleaf. Her bright green eyes almost glowed as she watched her siblings played. They giggled loudly and tackled each other. This must be a memory from Jayfeather`s past. Bluepaw thought as he padded around. The memory suddenly faded and a tall cat stood in front of him. Bluestar.

"Peaking through peoples memories I see." Bluestar meowed, a grin slowly crossing her face.

"Hey. I`m not the one that wanted to dream about it. It just came to me all the sudden. I just-" Bluepaw voice trailed off.

"Alright. Bluepaw." Bluestar meowed.

"Can. I... Just die." Bluepaw meowed, sadness in his voice.

"No. You have to make me this promise." Bluestar meowed softly to Bluepaw.

"What promise?" Bluepaw meowed to Bluestar.

"You must not let Bramblestar proceed at being leader." Bluestar said to Bluepaw. Bluepaw didn`t understand but Bluestar was fading away. Quickly.

"WAIT WHAT?" Bluepaw shouted loudly, but Bluestar was gone.

(Insert Page Breaker)

Bluepaw woke up, panting loudly. He looked around the den. He only saw Leafpool sleeping, soundlessly. Jayfeather wasn`t in sight. Bluepaw looked down at his bedding and noticed that it was all clawed up. Bluepaw sighed softly and stood up. He stretched his tight limbs and legs. He yawned deeply and padded out of the medicine cat den. It was dark out. He sniffed the air. Jayfeather`s scent lingered around. I wonder where he went. Bluepaw thought and he started to follow Jayfeather`s scent.

Jayfeather scent had led Bluepaw all out of the camp and towards Riverclan`s border. Bluepaw walked across the border, into Riverclan`s territory. "I hope he`s here only to talk to there leader." Bluepaw grumbled as he followed Jayfeather`s scent still. His scent was getting stronger and Bluepaw padded up behind a rock. There he saw Jayfeather with another cat. A Riverclan cat.

Jayfeather purred slightly, resting his head on-top of Willowshine. Willowshine looked up at the stars and moon and then looked into Jayfeather`s eyes. Even thought Jayfeather couldn`t see. Willowshine loved him for who he is. Willowshine licked his cheek softly. Jayfeather purred and looked down at Willowshine. She`s such a pretty she-cat. Jayfeather thought. Leaves rustled as Bluepaw tried to settle down.

"Whose there." Jayfeather`s meow echoed loudly. Bluepaw didn`t say anything. Hoping that Jayfeather or the Riverclan cat wouldn't spot him.

"It was probably just the wind." The she-cat voice was spoken softly to Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded. Bluepaw stayed there. They didn`t talk until the she-cat said something after awhile.

"Jayfeather. I`m expecting kits." The she-cat`s voice echoed around the entire forest twice. Bluepaw saw a grin go across Jayfeather mouth as he put his head over his mate.

"I`m glad." Jayfeather meowed softly. Bluepaw scrambled making a huge noise as he tripped over a root. He sprang his paw and he started to limp run back to camp.

"Maybe I should go." Jayfeather meowed. Willowshine nodded and they went there separate ways.

By time Bluepaw got back to camp his paw was swelling up. Bluepaw limped into the medicine cat den and flopped down at his nest. He was in so much pain. Jayfeather had walked inside of the medicine cat den. He walked over to Bluepaw and checked up on him. He sniffed around him. Bluepaw kept his eyes closed, pretending he was asleep. Jayfeather shrugged and walked towards his nest. Jayfeather curled up in his nest and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_Bluepaw, woke up, feeling _a huge amount of pain in his right paw. If I didn`t follow Jayfeather this wouldn`t have happened. Bluepaw thought then growled to himself, So stupid. Bluepaw, stood up putting his right paw down first. . Leafpool had just woke up when she heard Bluepaw yelp loudly. Leafpool scrambled to her feet to see, Bluepaw, standing on three legs. She ran over to him.

"What`s wrong?" Leafpool asked, worriedness in her voice.

"My paw. I sprained it. While looking for herbs." Bluepaw lied. Leafpool got closer slowly to his paw, that he was holding up in the air. A smell of Riverclan smacked her in her face. She automatically knew it was coming from Bluepaw. But she shrugged it off. She got closer to his paw until she was eye to eye with it. Staring it down. Like a staring contest. It`s dislocated. Leafpool thought in her mind. She gently grabbed his paw and softly popped it back into place.

Bluepaw yelped loudly, but after a couple moments his paw began to feel better. He was about to say Thank you to Leafpool until she interrupted him.

"Tonight is the Gathering." Leafpool meowed to Bluepaw.

"Ooh. Will I be able to go?" Bluepaw asked with excitement in his voice.

"All medicine cats go." Leafpool purred with amusement. "You know. You`re more excited them Jayfeather was when he went to his first Gathering. All grumpy and stuff." Leafpool added. Bluepaw felt silly for saying that but was still excited.

"Come on we got to look for herbs." Leafpool meowed, walking out of the den. Bluepaw scrambled after her, catching up to her. Bluepaw ran to keep up with Leafpool, Since her legs were longer and his legs were shorter.

"What about Jayfeather?" Bluepaw asked.

"He said he was still tried from yesterday." Leafpool meowed, as they walked out of camp.

"Like I believe that." Bluepaw mumbled underneath his breath, rolling his eyes. A sharp breeze ruffled up there fur. Bluepaw shivered silently. Bluepaw and Leafpool walked on, neither of them talking. Leafpool meow broke the silence. The awkward of silence.

"We need. Dock, marigold, and something else. Oh yeah. Catmint." Leafpool said. "Catmint?" Bluepaw echoed her words, with a question.

"I`ll explain it when we find it." Leafpool meowed, as the padded deeper into the forest.

(Insert Page Breaker)

"And catmint is for green cough." Leafpool meowed, as she watched Bluepaw gather up some of it. It tasted sweet in his mouth. "What`s green cough?" Bluepaw meowed, muffled from the catmint.

"Green cough is something that some cats get in Leaf-bare. But starts off as White-cough. Catmint can help with both of these sicknesses." Leafpool meowed and Bluepaw nodded his head, understanding. Bluepaw shivered as another gust of wind came and blew into his fur. Bluepaw shivered and this time his teeth chattered. Leafpool purred in amusement.

"Trust me. It`s going to get colder in Leaf-bare." Leafpool purred.

"Oh goody. I can`t wait." Bluepaw said, rolling his eyes. They both gathered up everything that had collected and padded back to camp together, the wind getting stronger and stronger. Bluepaw and Leafpool stayed silent the whole entire time as they walked back to camp. They padded into camp and headed into the medicine cat den.

"Okay. Sort out these herbs, put them where they belong, and go and eat when you`re done." Leafpool meowed to Bluepaw. Bluepaw nodded his head and got to work quickly. Hunger edging at his stomach. Bluepaw twitched his ears and turned around to see Jayfeather, starting to get up . Must be nice to sleep the entire day. Bluepaw thought as he turned his head and finished sorting the herbs. Jayfeather padded up behind him/

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked, with little anger in his voice.

"Something that you`re not doing." Bluepaw retorted, rudeness in his voice. He picked up the last pile of herbs that he had neatly put there and put them where the belong. Bluepaw had finished what he had to do and padded out of the medicine cat den, his head high. He headed to the fresh-kill pile. Bluepaw picked a mouse for himself, and settled down, about to eat. A warrior, Dovewing, padded up to him.

"How are you?" She meowed to him.

"Uh fine?" Bluepaw responded, as if he didn`t know how to talk to a she-cat. A group of Warriors looked at them and laughed.

"Just ignore them. Hey. What happened to you`re eye?" Dovewing meowed to Bluepaw.

"Oh nothing. Just that Squrrielflight clawed the shit out of it." Bluepaw responded. Dovewing giggled softly and licked his cheek.

"Your cute." Dovewing said out of no where, looking down awkwardly. Bluepaw felt his pelt get hot.

"T-T-Thanks." Bluepaw stuttered and looked away. Bluepaw stood up and walked back to the medicine cat den, his pelt hot with blush. Leaving his mouse there without eating it.


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N I`ll have a time when I`ll answer all your reviews. Probably tomorrow but I don`t know. Writing this quickly before school applaud me. And I`m going to not spell check it until the end of the book. Leaving me to finish at 8:15 Bam HERE I GO)

_Bluepaw was quickly sorting the herbs _that Jayfeather had gone out and got. God. Why did he have to do it so late. Bluepaw thought as he hurried to put all the herbs in correct piles. "Come on Bluepaw." Leafpool said, standing by the entrance of the medicine cat den. Ugh. Shut up for a minute. Bluepaw thought in his mind and quickly started placing herbs, some of which were not in the correct place. I`ll fix them when I get back. Bluepaw thought as he padded towards Leafpool.

Leafpool padded out of the den and Bluepaw hurried off after her, seeing other cats that were on the patrol. Dovewing was on the patrol, blinking her blue eyes toward Bluepaw. Bluepaw felt his pelt get hot, and was thankful for Leafpool that rushed him towards Jayfeather. Jayfeather blinked his sightless eyes to Bluepaw. Who seemed small, but was growing. He was half of the size of Leafpool. "Come on. In-front of me." Jayfeather meowed, pushing Bluepaw with his tail. Bluepaw got in-front of Jayfeather and the patrol started moving. Leafpool and Jayfeather got by his sides and started nudging him to go faster.

Bluepaw was started to get annoyed but he didn't say anything. Jayfeather got in-front of him, while Leafpool stayed in the back. "Come on. Were almost close. Well not really." Jayfeather meowed, awkwardly. He jumped on something that Bluepaw couldn't see. Leafpool nudged him.

"You have to jump up. It`s kind of a tree-bridge." Leafpool meowed, and Bluepaw nodded and jumped up, climbing on top of the tree-bridge. Slippery, but Bluepaw still managed to walk across it. Jayfeather was waiting at the other end and helped Bluepaw to get down.

"Thanks." Bluepaw meowed, Jayfeather grunted and walked off. Leafpool jumped down right behind Bluepaw. Bluepaw started walking following Jayfeather. Jayfeather had led them to where all the medicine cats sit. None of them greeted Bluepaw. Rude. He thought in his head, as he settle down. All the other clans were already there. Bluepaw wished he could be down there with his clan-mates.

"Hi." A cat meowed to Bluepaw. Bluepaw didn't`t say anything. As If he were shy. The cat continued on. "I`m Kestrelflight." He meowed, he was about to say something else but Jayfeather interrupted him.

"I`ve seen you found our new apprentice." Jayfeather meowed, dipping his head to Kestrelflight. Kestrelflight nodded his head. "Is he shy or something or a mute?" Kestrelflight snickered.

"Look I`m just going to leave." Bluepaw meowed, embarrassed. Bluepaw got to his feet and shook his pelt, he padded away quickly. Hearing Jayfeather shouting for him to come back.

Bluepaw started to break into a run, which slowed down as he started panting. He heard foot-steps and he turned around, extending his claws. "Whose there." Bluepaw meowed.

"It`s just me." Dovewing giggled, padding up to Bluepaw. Bluepaw relaxed and sheathed his claws, he settled down and curled wrapped his tail around his feet. Dovewing purred gently and settled right next to Bluepaw. Bluepaw got closer to Dovewing, until there fur was touching, and he could feel her purrs gently. "Look I`m sorry about last time." Bluepaw meowed to Dovewing, turning his head to him. Dovewing dipped her head, letting him know it was okay.

"Do you just want to go back to camp?" Dovewing asked, Bluepaw. Bluepaw nodded his head. They both stood up and started walking back to camp, there pelts brushing together gently.

(A/N Sorry for such a short chapter.)


	8. Chapter 7

_Bluepaw and Dovewing padded _close near each other. The wind whistled gently, making Dovewing shiver. Dovewing purred loudly when Bluepaw, pushed against her to keep her warm. "You know. I love Leaf-Fall. The changing of the leaves and the wind is so gentle." Dovewing meowed, Both of them getting closer to the entrance of the camp. Graystripe and Cloudtail stood by the entrance keeping watch of the camp.

"It`s pretty and all." Bluepaw meowed. They both separated a little bit when they walked into camp. Graystripe and Cloudtail greeted Bluepaw, and Bluepaw bowed his head. Graystripe and Cloudtail turned around keeping watch of the entrance again. Bluepaw quickly hurried towards Dovewing, who was sitting down by the Warriors den. Bluepaw licked her cheek gently and Dovewing purred and did the same thing. "Goodnight. See you in the morning." Dovewing purred before padding into the warriors den.

She`s so pretty. Bluepaw thought as he padded into the medinice cat den. The smell of herbs washed over him as he walked into the den. Home sweet Home. Bluepaw thought. He looked over at the herbs.

"Oh yeah. I have to fix the herbs." Bluepaw said loudly, by accident. Bluepaw looked around to make sure nobody was looking at him like he was crazy. He started sorting the herbs into the correct places and fast. Pile by Pile, Bluepaw yawned getting more tired. Maybe I`ll just go to sleep. I mean nobody will care? Bluepaw thought, heading towards his nest. Bluepaw flopped down and close his eyes, falling into a deep sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw woke up, hearing footsteps coming into the medicine cat den. Leafpool, had just returned from the Gathering. But Jayfeather wasn`t here. Leafpool padded gently across to Bluepaw and licked his head. "Night little one." Leafpool meowed softly to Bluepaw. Like he couldn`t hear her. Leafpool then padded to her nest and flopped down, closing her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep quickly.<p>

"Um. Okay then." Bluepaw whispered softly, before getting out of his nest. He shook the scraps of moss that were still on his fur. Bluepaw, with soft and silent paws ran out of the medicine cat den and headed to the entrance. But Graystripe and Cloudtail were still there. Bluepaw ran across some leaves quickly. Making Graystripe and Cloudtail turn there heads. Bluepaw quickly ran out of camp, without making any noise.

Bluepaw caught the scent of Jayfeather. Bluepaw followed it, quickly. He led him all the way to the Gathering Island. Bluepaw jumped on the broken tree and ran across it, almost falling into the water. Bluepaw jumped down to the ground. He smelled something that lingered with Riverclan and Thunderclan. Jayfeather and Willowshine were meeting up again. Great. Bluepaw thought as he followed the scent of them. He hid behind a rock when he heard there voices.

But Jayfeather`s voice was in sudden panic. Bluepaw climbed the rock that he was hiding behind to see what was happening. Willowshine was on her side, breathing heavily, her belly swollen. Jayfeather was running around until he caught the scent of Bluepaw.

"What are you doing here. Never mind that. Come down here. New lesson." Jayfeather said, shaking with fear. Bluepaw ran over there quickly and looked at Willowshine. He placed his hand on her stomach. She`s going to make it. Weak after, sore probably, Bluepaw thought, looking at Willowshine`s eyes. Which were light blue, no signs of passing out. But she`s giving birth to kits. Bluepaw thought.

Jayfeather came running back with a stick in his jaw and gave it to Bluepaw. "Make her bite this." Jayfeather said, trying to calm down. Bluepaw carried the stick to Willowshine`s mouth. "Here bite this." Bluepaw soothed gently, rubbing her head with his paw. Willowshine didn't respond. Only with a sort rasp of breath she bit down on the stick. Jayfeather was rubbing her stomach. "Three kits." Jayfeather meowed.

"She`s going to make it, weak after, probably sore." Bluepaw meowed to Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded quickly and felt a large ripple going down Willowshine`s stomach. A kit slithered out.

"Start licking." Jayfeather instructed to Bluepaw. Bluepaw nodded and started licking the little kit. I hope I`m doing this right. Bluepaw thought while he licked the kit, rasping his tongue over his face. The kit mewled loudly and pawed at Bluepaw face. Eyes still closed. Jayfeather felt another ripple and a spasm go down Willowshine`s stomach. Another kit slithered out. Jayfeather started to lick the kit quickly. Willowshine pushed hard for the last kit to come out, yelping in pain, breaking the stick with her teeth.

At last, a small and last kit slithered out of Willowshine. Willowshine started to lick the kit quickly, purring while she did it. Jayfeather pushed the kit to Willowshine, Bluepaw did the same. Jayfeather walked over to Willowshine and settled down next to her. Purring softly. Jayfeather, all of the sudden, motioned Bluepaw to come sit with them. Bluepaw stood up and walked over to Jayfeather, he settled right next to him.

"Bluepaw. Will you do the honors and name one of the kits?" Jayfeather meowed to him. Bluepaw blinked his eyes, with happiness. Bluepaw looked at all the kits, and one of them caught his eyes the most. A pretty silver tabby she-kit with Jay-blue eyes. Bluepaw thought of a name for her, And it came to him quickly.

"What about Brindlekit for this one?" Bluepaw asked, pointing at the kit. Jayfeather nodded in agreement while Willowshine purred in agreement. "And this one can be called Stormkit." Willowshine meowed, pointing to a dark grey tom with clear, pale blue eyes. Jayfeather purred and Bluepaw didn`t say anything. He didn`t want to be rude or anything.

"Well Bluepaw?" Willowshine giggled. Bluepaw nodded his head in agreement. "And this one can be Spottedkit." Jayfeather meowed, pointing to a grey-and-white she-kit with pale green eyes. Bluepaw nodded in agreement while Willowshine licked her head softly and nodded.

"We should go to Riverclan camp." Willowshine meowed to Bluepaw and Jayfeather. They both nodded. Suddenly, out of know where, A crash of lighting make a loud crash into the ground, which wasn`t to far away from them. Bluepaw shook in fear and breathed quickly. Jayfeather noticed this and ran over to Bluepaw, he began to soothe him, Bluepaw blinked his eyes and breathed slower.

"Let`s go now." Jayfeather meowed, picking up Spottedkit. Willowshine picked up Stormkit. Bluepaw picked up the last and final kit, Brindlekit. With quick and light paws all of them moved out from the Gathering Island.

((A/N Thank you Hollyleaf1243 for giving such amazing advice and reviews, etc. And also thank you for the kit name. Thank you so much. God I love you so much right now.))


	9. Chapter 8

Thunder roared loudly in the distance. The three cats walked slowly through the harsh cold wind, rain, and hail that blew in there faces. The moon was no where insight, therefor that the dark clouds had covered the moon. Willowshine and Jayfeather were far ahead, while Bluepaw was shivering with coldness and fear, was not even close to them. His limbs were hurting, they felt like there were going to fall off any minute now. "Come on." Willowshine meowed. Bluepaw rushed towards them quickly.

"We can cut through Shadowclan to get to Riverclan." Willowshine meowed, starting to speed up. Bluepaw started to speed up to, the kit meowing loudly. Bluepaw stopped where he was and adjusted the kit quickly. He quickly got up and ran up to meet with Jayfeather. Willowshine was far ahead of everybody, now entering Shadowclan territory. "Let`s hope there`s no patrols out right now." Willowshine meowed softly, padding softly now. Everybody got quiet and padded slowly. The rain was dying down now but the wind was still strong.

The kits all of the sudden meowed loudly, there voices echoing around the forest. "Did you hear that?" Another cat growled, which was far ahead of them. Bluepaw blinked his eyes and saw a ginger tom up ahead with a patrol. Jayfeather and Willowshine kept on walking. Can`t they hear that? Bluepaw wondered and caught up with them.

"Stop guys." Bluepaw shouted in a whisper. Willowshine and Jayfeather stopped in there tracks. "Patrol up ahead." Bluepaw meowed.

"I don`t see anything." Willowshine meowed. All of the sudden the Shadowclan cats yowled loudly, and started heading straight towards them. There footsteps were louder then the kits meowing. Willowshine eyes widen open and started running the other way, still heading towards them. Jayfeather scrambled after her, following her scent. Bluepaw just ran after both of them, not knowing what to do.

Willowshine ran quickly with the kit in her jaw, dodging the Shadowclan cats that got in her way. She reached Riverclan border, and laid down there. Waiting for Jayfeather and Bluepaw. "Get the apprentice." The ginger cat growled at the patrol. Bluepaw eyes widen open. Jayfeather kept on running to Riverclan border, none of the Shadowclan cats got in his way. "Great mentor." Bluepaw growled underneath his breath, making the kit meow. Bluepaw looked around quickly. He saw a tree, which was right behind him. that can work. Bluepaw thought in his head.

Bluepaw turned around and gripped the tree with his claws. He started climbing it quickly, the Shadowclan cats already next to him. The kit squealed and meowed loudly, trying to get out of his grip. Bluepaw felt sharp claws slam into him, Bluepaw hissed in pain. The cat started to drag him off of the tree. "Let me go!" Bluepaw growled and kicked the Shadowclan cat with his hind leg, jumping down on top of him. Bluepaw started automatically running, closing his eyes as the wind grew fierce and blew into his face.

"Bluepaw. Look out!" Willowshine shouted loudly, a tree had broke off and was about to hit him. With quick moves, Bluepaw gripped the kit quickly and threw it into the air. Willowshine dropped the kit that she was holding and caught the other one in her mouth. Bluepaw curled up quickly into a ball and the tree slammed onto him.

(Short chapter. But cliff hanger hehe.)


	10. Chapter 9

_Bluepaw could hear the tree crackling beneath him, since he _was underneath the tree. He laid in an awkward position, he was half way laid out and half way curled up. He could feel the sharp pain of branches stabbing him every time he tried to move away. He could now hear the Shadowclan cats, Willowshine and Jayfeather, trying to push the tree off of him. Bluepaw hissed in pain every time they moved the tree a little bit, the branches stabbing him ever harder, drawing blood now. They kept on trying to push the tree but Bluepaw hissed even louder, feeling the branch smashing into his skin.

_How long can I stay like this? _Bluepaw thought in his mind. He closed his eyes, and slowed down his breathing. _Just go to sleep. Bluepaw said softly to himself._ His breathing slowed down and darkness washed over him slowly.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw blinked open his eyes, well one eye since the other one was blind. He looked around and then looked down. He saw stars glowing around his feet. Am I dead? Bluepaw thought, starting to panic. He could hear footsteps of another cat and he turned around. Bluestar was padding towards him. Bluepaw dashed towards her and wrap his paws around her hind legs. Bluestar purred gently and settled down right next to him.<p>

"Am I dead?" Bluepaw voice, shivered with fear and agony.

"No. You should be glad that you came here." Bluestar meowed.

"Why?"

"You would of died from to much pain from being down there." Bluestar whispered softly.

"So I`m alive or am I dead?" Bluepaw asked confused.

"You`re alive. Just not feeling pain for right now." Bluestar said, nuzzling him gently with her muzzle. Bluepaw purred gently, his green eye sparkling. Bluepaw sat there for awhile with her. After a couple moments Bluestar said something. "Bramblestar a strong leader but a horrible father." She said to him, now looking down.

"Nobody will ever like me. Expect Dovewing and the medicine cats." Bluepaw grumbled. "Then you should be remember for something. Something big. That everybody will respect you for." Bluestar meowed, prodding Bluepaw up.

"What type of something?" Bluepaw asked. Getting excited.

"I don`t know. Like defeating a fox or a badger." Bluestar meowed. "But I`m not a warrior." Bluepaw pointed out.

"You don`t have to be." Bluestar meowed, purring.

"Yes I do." Bluepaw grumbled.

"We will talk another time." Bluestar meowed, touching her nose with Bluepaw`s. She started to fade, and Bluepaw felt darkness wash right over him.

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" He heard a bunch of cats meowing. <em>Why are they asking that? <em>Bluepaw thought in his mind, he moved his paw slowly, and ran it over a huge wound of blood. Great Starclan where am I? Bluepaw thought in his mind. The camp smelled like water and newly fresh caught fish. This must be Riverclan camp. Bluepaw thought in his mind. The cat who was carrying him rushed him to the Medicine cat den. She set him down gently and Bluepaw blinked open his eyes. They were blurry and the voices were becoming sluggish.

"I need cobwebs, horsetail, and marigold fast." Willowshine meowed, to somebody. Must be another Medicine Cat. He felt fur brushed against him. "I`m so sorry." The voice was Jayfeather, and it sounded like a sob.

"It`s okay." Bluepaw managed to whisper. He felt his vision getting blurry and he blinked his eyes repeatedly. His vision getting clearer every-time that he did that. He felt the Medicine Cat push against his wound. Bluepaw quickly shifted into an awkward position and hissed softly.

"It`s okay." She whispered soothingly to Bluepaw. She purred softly to. Bluepaw relaxed and closed his eyes. "Shh. Just go to sleep. And it will be all over." She whispered in his ear, purring. Bluepaw slowed his breathing and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw flickered open his eyes. It was night time now. He could hear talking outside of the Medicine Cat den, he flicked his ears towards there to get a brief part of the conversation.<p>

"Mistystar aloud me to stay here with you and the kits if I give her some information about Thunderclan." Jayfeather meowed to Willowshine. Bluepaw felt a pang of hate fly through him. He can`t. The piece of fox-dung. Bluepaw growled underneath his breath. Bluepaw started to get up out of his nest but almost fell back down. He shook his paws and walked out of the Medicine Cat den. His foot crunched underneath leaves and Jayfeather turned and purred. "Bluepaw. I was waiting for-." Jayfeather was cut off.

"Save it for later. I don`t got time for what you have to say. I`m going back to Thunderclan right now." Bluepaw meowed, starting to pad for the camp entrance. Mistystar, who was sitting close to the entrance grooming her pelt, jumped in Bluepaw`s way.

"Not until your friend gives me information I need." Mistystar growled loudly. Mistystar pushed him back with a hard push of her paw, which hit his chest. Bluepaw skid gently over the hard ground.

"Let me leave. I don`t care about him anymore." Bluepaw spat, anger starting to flare through his pelt. Mistystar growled, flicking her tail.

"Is that a challenge." Mistystar spat, getting close to Bluepaw`s face.

"If you want it to be, so be it." Bluepaw said, his words echoing.


	11. Chapter 10

_Bluepaw and Mistystar_ walked around in a circle, the cats around the blocking there way out. Bluepaw felt suddenly scared._ Fox-Dung. How am I supposed to defeat a leader. _Bluepaw thought. Mistystar growled loudly and ran towards Bluepaw. Bluepaw stepped to the side quickly, his fur bristling. "Nice move kittypet." Mistystar spat, unsheathing her claws. Bluepaw was shocked. Still not knowing what to do anymore.

"_Don`t worry little one."_ Bluestar said softy in his head. Bluepaw nodded, his ears flicking. Bluepaw unsheathed his claws and ran at Mistystar. Mistystar didn`t have enough time to move away. Bluepaw delivered swift blows to her muzzle. Mistystar hissed in pain, backing up. She shook her head, sending blood everywhere. She regain focus on Bluepaw and ran towards him. Bluepaw ran at her to. The two cats smashed together, both of them biting each other and delivering swift blows.

"You`re done kittypet." Mistystar growled in his face and bit down on his throat. Bluepaw yelped loudly. _ "Blind her. Do it now." Bluestar hissed in his ears._ Bluepaw slammed his claws into Mistystar`s eyes. She screeched loudly, and stopped biting at Bluepaw`s throat.

"Now its` my turn KITTYPET!" Bluepaw screamed and bit down on Mistystar`s throat. Mistystar cried loudly and started pushing her paws on Bluepaw`s face, but he wouldn't let go. Blood filled in his mouth quickly. Bluepaw let go of Mistystar and spat blood on the ground. Mistystar was breathing heavy her eyes turning dull and pale. Riverclan cats stared wildly at the leader. Did she just loose to an apprentice? They though, there eyes wide.

Willowshine and the new Riverclan medicine cat, Jayfeather, rushed towards Mistystar`s side. Bluepaw looked at Jayfeather with blazing eyes.

"YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!" Bluepaw yelled at him, delivering a swift blow to face and side. Jayfeather, who couldn't see swung and unsheathed paw at Bluepaw and missed. Bluepaw pushed him back with a shove at Willowshine. "Have fun with your fish eating friends." Bluepaw spat, walking out of the Riverclan camp.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw padded slowly through Shadowclan camp. He could cut through Shadowclan and get to his side of the border. Bluepaw thought. And I hope with out any trouble like last time. Bluepaw quickly ran through Shadowclan, now worried about getting caught by a patrol. Which did find him. Bluepaw wasn't worried about getting caught. He simply sat down and waited for the patrol. Which included Tigerheat, Tawnypelt, and her apprentice Grasspaw.<p>

"What are you doing on our side of the border." Tigerheat demanded.

"I got lost. I was bringing herbs to Riverclan and I got lost going back to Thunderclan." Bluepaw lied.

"Alright. We`ill take you back to your side of the border." Tawnypelt meowed. Bluepaw dipped his head. "Thank you." The four cats walked quickly back to Thunderclan border. None of them talked.

"Nice meeting you guys." Bluepaw meowed, as the brought him back to his side of the border. They dipped there heads and nodded, going back on their patrol. Bluepaw touched his neck, feeling dry blood there. Okay. I`m good. Bluepaw thought as he traveled back to Thunderclan.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw walked across orange and yellow leaves, while he was walking back to Thunderclan. He walked inside of the camp, blinking his eyes slowly. Everybody was doing something. He thought of telling Bramblestar. He can`t. But he will try anyways. He leaped up high ledge, dropping the little rocks that were breaking off as he climbed up it. He headed towards his den but stopped on the outside of it.<p>

"Bramblestar?" Bluepaw whispered.

"Come in Bluepaw." Bramblestar muttered. Bluepaw walked into the den. Squrrielflight was with him, his tail setting softly across her shoulder. "You seem busy. I`ll go." Bluepaw said quickly, walking out of the leader`s den. Not listening to Bramblestar telling him to come back. He ran down high ledge, not looking where he was going he slammed into a warrior, Lionblaze.

"S-s-sorry." Bluepaw stuttered, trying to get away from the Warrior. But Lionblaze stopped him.

"What`s seems to be the rush. Where`s my brother. Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked. Fox-dung. "Umm." Bluepaw said, blinking his eyes.

"Oh Starclan he`s at Riverclan the new medicine cat." Bluepaw muttered. Lionblaze heard him.

"He`s also going to give information about us to Riverclan." Bluepaw sighed, speaking louder. Lionblaze widened his eyes open.

"Is he mouse-brained?" Lionblaze muttered so that only Bluepaw could hear. "Yeah I guess so." Bluepaw said, blinking his eyes.

"Alright. We`ill talk later. I got things to do." Lionblaze meowed, padding away from Bluepaw. Bluepaw walked to the medicine cat den. Dovewing was sitting there with Leafpool. Dovewing jumped up when she saw Bluepaw. She ran right towards him and nuzzled him, Bluepaw purred softly, and licked her cheek. Dovewing stopped after Leafpool started looking at them.

"But look guys. We got bigger problems."

"Which is?"

"Jayfeather."


	12. Chapter 11

"What about him. Is it bad?" Leafpool prompted, licking her paw and gazing at Bluepaw.

"I don`t know. Maybe that he`s Riverclan`s new medicine cat. Hmm. Oh and he`s giving Mistystar information. That kind of bad stuff." Bluepaw meowed, trying to put amusement with what he said. Bluepaw started to pace around the den, biting on his bottom lip.

"What are we going to do?" Dovewing meowed, sighing loudly.

"I have an idea. We can set up traps." Bluepaw meowed to them, a smile growing across his face.

"What are traps going to do?" Leafpool meowed, blinking her eyes at Bluepaw.

"Well if they are planning to attack us. Which they are. It will be less Warriors we will have to take out." Bluepaw pointed out.

"Alright. Let`s do it then. But we need a plan." Dovewing meowed. "Come outside." Bluepaw meowed, padding out of the medicine cat den. The Warriors that were in the camp were laying back and doing nothing. _There going to be surprised when_ Riverclan_ attack. Bluepaw thought in his mind._ Bluepaw padded out of camp into a deep place where no one could hear them discussing there plans. Bluepaw smoothed the ground softly with his paw. He unsheathed his claw and started making an mini version of the camp.

"There. We can dig a hole and put leaves over it. They might send some warriors to flank this way. This will take out most of them and will advanced us." Bluepaw meowed, putting a circle around that area.

"And then." Bluepaw meowed. "We can put another trap at the entrance. We can have Warriors up in the trees ready to attack them. Riverclan will be running but we`ll be ready and the Warriors will jump on them." Bluepaw said, circling the entrance of the camp.

"We also have to protect the kits. Okay. Anybody with kits has to bring them to the abandon Twolegs nest." Bluepaw meowed. Making an small version of the abandon Twoleg nest. Dovewing and Leafpool looked impressed. They were murmuring underneath there breaths to each other. Bluepaw wanted to hear but he also wanted to finish up there plan.

"The apprentices can ambush them in the nursery. Since there will be no kits there." Bluepaw said to them. They both nodded.

"And then. Me and Dovewing will head to there camp and destroy there herbs." Bluepaw growled, slamming his paw on the ground. The other two cats jumped up in shock, hearing the paw slam.

"Why?" Dovewing asked, shaking her head.

"The less herbs they got the more power we got." Bluepaw meowed. Then we can attack there camp like they did to us. Payback exactly." Bluepaw meowed, twitching his tail.

"Alright. We`ll go with your plan. But we`ll have to tell Squrrielflight." Dovewing meowed, standing up. "But you will take credit. For all of this." Bluepaw meowed to Dovewing.

"Why?" Dovewing meowed, being suspicious.

"Won`t he think it`s weird having a medicine cat coming up with this type of plan which a clan leader should be doing and his deputy. Never mind. We`ll all take credit for it." Bluepaw meowed, standing up and shaking his pelt. Dovewing and Leafpool stood up to and all three of them padded back to camp. Leafpool and Dovewing whispered quietly. They all walked into camp and headed up to high-ledge. "Bramblestar?" Leafpool whispered quietly.

"Come in." Bramblestar meowed. All three of the cats walked in, Bluepaw last. Bluepaw sat behind the three cats, Dovewing by the left side, Leafpool by the right. Bluepaw behind both of them. Bluepaw then remembered Lionblaze words. We`ll talk about this later.

"Wait. Stop." Bluepaw meowed, his voice echoing around the room. "Come on guys." Bluepaw meowed to Leafpool and Dovewing. Leafpool and Dovewing looked confused and padded out after Bluepaw.

"We can`t tell him yet." Bluepaw meowed. We have to wait for Lionblaze." Bluepaw said, settling down.

"Alright so what do we do then." Leafpool meowed.

"Nothing we`ll have to wait for Lionblaze. I guess we can do to sleep." Bluepaw meowed, yawning. The sun setting over the horizon. Leafpool and Dovewing nodded. Leafpool started walking to the medicine cat den, while Bluepaw and Dovewing sat down. Bluepaw licked Dovewing`s cheek gently. Purring loudly. Dovewing purred back and returned the lick on his cheek.

"Are you sure about this plan?" Dovewing asked, her eyes gazing on Bluepaw. "I`m sure." He sighed.

"Alright. Well goodnight." Dovewing meowed, shaking her pelt. Bluepaw dipped his head to Dovewing. They padded away separate ways. Bluepaw walked into the medicine cat den and flopped onto his nest, his eyes closing fast.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Riverclan.<em>

Willowshine and Jayfeather sat in the nursery. Willowshine was laying down, letting her kits, gently suckle on to her teats. Jayfeather purred and licked Willowshine`s head softly. Blinking his blind eyes.

"Do you miss Thunderclan?" Willowshine said, out of no where.

"No. I don`t miss those flea-pelts." Jayfeather spat.

I`m glad to be in Riverclan with my beautiful mate and I`m also glad to be a Medicine Cat here." Jayfeather meowed.

"I can`t wait to attack Thunderclan." Jayfeather meowed, blood-thirsty.

"And destroy all of there herbs." Jayfeather meowed, touching noses with Willowshine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry not updating. And also sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. Or it is boring. Oh Well. Oooh, Jayfeather and Bluepaw had the same idea. What will happen. Will they cross paths. We won`t know after the next two chapters.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12

The wind blew gently, making the air whistle. Leaves rustled, gently. Bluepaw was laying down in his nest curled up in a ball. But he wasn`t sleeping. He lifted his head and looked outside of the medicine cat entrance and into the clearing. Nobody was out there expect Graystripe and Cloudtail. Who were at the camp entrance, watching for any movement. But either than that everybody was asleep.

_I wonder what Jayfeather is doing. No. You don't care about the piece of fox-dung._ Bluepaw growled to himself. Leafpool lifted her head, her eyes weary with tiredness. "What`s wrong Bluepaw." She meowed. Bluepaw jumped up.

"N-N-Nothing." Bluepaw stuttered, who wasn`t expecting for the she-cat to wake up.

"Then go back to sleep. If you were even asleep." Leafpool meowed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"Alright." Bluepaw whispered, closing his eyes. _Maybe I should go to sleep._ Bluepaw thought and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw opened up his eyes, breathing gently. A great blue cat was standing over him. "Bluestar." He meowed, calming down. Bluestar gazed down at the kit in amusement.<p>

"How are you little one?" Bluestar meowed, settling down on the cold floor.

"I`m not so good." Bluepaw grumbled.

"What`s wrong?" Bluestar meowed to Bluepaw.

"Everybody. Wait. Jayfeather." Bluepaw hissed.

"Joining Riverclan and giving them information?" Bluestar meowed.

"How did you know."

"I`m an Starclan cat I`m supposed to know."

"Well. Do you have information for me?"

"No. But a prophecy."

"Oh..."

"Now Hush. The Prophecy states. 'Out of our deadliest seasons, a feather will attack, and darkness will rise over the forest and a storm will be born. But a gentler feather will land softly, and wash out the darkness.'

"Storm? A feather?" What does this have to do with me?" Bluepaw wanted to shout but he whispered it gently.

"You have a special gift. But you have not been able to see it. Or notice it." Bluestar mumbled to him. Bluepaw wanted to ask another question but Bluestar was fading away fast, darkness washed over him. He heard cats laughing, he turned around and saw cats running around. A dead body laid in front of him. Dovewing. Bluepaw wailed loudly. But it disappeared fading away.

"A storm is coming. And you are the only one who can save the forest." Bluestar whispered, for a final time.

* * *

><p>Bluepaw woke up breathing heavily. He looked around from where he was laying down. Shredded moss was all around him, he twitched and looked around. Leafpool was still asleep. <em>Okay. I didn't wake her up. That`s good then right?<em> Bluepaw thought in his mind and he stood up from where he was laying down at. He stared at his bedding, all ruined. I guess I`ll have to get a new one. Bluepaw grumbled and started to roll up the ripped up moss into a ball. He tossed it out of the medicine cat den, hitting Lionblaze with it, who was walking by.

"Hey. Watch it." Lionblaze grumbled, walking to the entrance of the medicine cat den, seeing Bluepaw sitting down like nothing happened.

"I know it was you." Lionblaze purred in amusement.

"Heh Sorry. I didn't see you there." Bluepaw meowed.

"It`s alright. Have you talked to Bramblestar about it yet?" Lionblaze asked, sitting down at the entrance.

"About Wha- Oh No. I haven`t talked to him about it yet. But I talked to Dovewing and Leafpool about it." Bluepaw whispered.

"Why them?" Lionblaze asked.

"Well, you were one. To busy. And two. There were already in the medicine cat den, waiting for me. I was only going to tell Dovewing. But Leafpool was in there to. So I told both of them." Bluepaw meowed.

"Could of at least asked me first." Lionblaze murmured.

"Oh I`m sorry. But we came up with a plan you know. I can show you it." Bluepaw meowed. Lionblaze nodded and Bluepaw stood up and padded out of the medicine cat den and into the clearing.

"If you`re hungry. Eat before you leave." Bluepaw meowed to Lionblaze.

"No I`m full. But thank you." Lionblaze dipped his head, Bluepaw nodded and padded to the camp entrance and out of the camp. Bluepaw led Lionblaze quickly to where that had drawn the plan at. Lionblaze was panting behind Bluepaw while Bluepaw was full of energy. He moved quickly and got to the plan in less than two minutes.

"God. You walk fast." Lionblaze panted. "I`ll walk slower next time." Bluepaw meowed, sitting down. Lionblaze looked at the plan and Bluepaw explained it to him.

"Is it good?" Bluepaw meowed, after explaining everything. Lionblaze nodded his head. "You`re smart. Your like a deputy and a Clan Leader." Lionblaze meowed, amazed.

"I may be both. But I`m only Thunderclan`s medicine cat." Bluepaw meowed, dipping his head to Lionblaze. Who nodded his head.

"Good. Were going to need two during this battle." Lionblaze said.

"Actually. Were going to have one. Me and Dovewing are going to Riverclan and attack the medicine cats and destroy there herbs. A little thank you for stealing our medicine cat." Bluepaw said to Lionblaze, who looked shocked but nodded his head. He stood up, waiting for Bluepaw to stand up. Bluepaw stood up and rubbed his paw across the smooth ground. To erase there plan. Lionblaze nodded and both of them headed back quickly to the camp.

"We tell Bramblestar now." Lionblaze said. "Alright." Bluepaw sighed gently. Both of them, quick with feet headed up High-Ledge, To there leader`s den.

"Bramblestar?" Lionblaze meowed.

"Come in." He said, gently. Both of them moved inside of the den.

(Sorry if the prophecy is a bit shitty)


	14. AN

**Hi Everyone. You probably don`t even care anyways. But, I`ve been trying to get on Fanfiction as much as I can but I don`t have so much time to use it as I used to have. (Mind my stupid ass grammar I can`t see right now its 9:00 at night. I`ve done so much stuff that I now regret it. But I`ll try to update tomorrow. If I can. But i`m working on a new story. Heheheh.**


	15. Chapter 13

Bluepaw looked at the den in awed. Light green moss crawled up and down the ceiling and the walls inside of the den. Bramblestar was sitting down in his nest, with his forepaws put beneath his stomach. Lionblaze was sitting down, waiting for Bluepaw to sit with him so they can start. But, Bluepaw was to amazed to listen to anybody. He ran his paws across the moss, it felt sticky beneath them. After a couple minutes, he settled down at sat next to Lionblaze, looking past his leader. His father.

"What do you need Lionblaze?" Bramblestar meowed, dipping his head towards him.

"Well. Jayfeather left ThunderClan. And. Now he`s giving information to Mistystar, to attack us." Lionblaze meowed to Bramblestar.

"Is this true?" He meowed, blinking his eyes.

"I don`t know. I`m not the one who saw it. Bluepaw saw it." Lionblaze said, dipping his head towards Bluepaw.

"Why would I believe him. He`s nothing but crow-food." Bramblestar spat. Bluepaw`s ears flicked down, he gritted his teeth hard. "I mean look at him. He`s nothing to me. He doesn't even look like me for Starclan sake. He`s a mistake." Bramblestar hissed, getting closer to Bluepaw.

"A mistake. That should have never been born." His muzzle was right on Bluepaw`s head, which was ducked down like he was getting scowled like a kit. Bluepaw lifted up his head, feeling suddenly rage go through.

"Listen Bramble_dung _you may not believe me because I`m different. But I`m not letting ThunderClan get attacked because you don`t believe me. Stay here if you would like. I`m doing what`s right. So you can curl up in your little nest and cry like a little kit. I don`t got time for that. You probably think I do but I don`t." Bluepaw spat in his face, his eyes glazing with fury. Bramblestar looked at him with shocked.

"My plan is going to protect your clan. The kits, and queens. Elders." Bluepaw said, sounding desperate to help.

"Alright. We`ll go with your plan." Bramblestar meowed, dipping his head.

"Okay. Come outside then. We need Warriors, Apprentices, Everybody." Bluepaw meowed. Bramblestar nodded, walking outside of the den.

"Let cats old enough to catch there prey, to gather underneath High-Ledge for a meeting!" Bramblestar shouted, loudly. Everybody who was doing something stopped and looked at Bramblestar, Lionblaze, And Bluepaw. Bluepaw felt honored. Not only to be with his leader, his father who actually agreed with him for once. After, he put some sense into his head.

"RiverClan is planning to attack us, by moon-high. But we are prepared. Bluepaw had come up with a plan to protect us all. And we shall greatly accept it. Bluepaw do what you have to do. Lionblaze is your deputy Bluepaw. Lionblaze dipped his head, and Bramblestar padded back into his den.

A/N ((Short preview but I'm doing some edits to make it better. I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile I just had a heart surgery because my heart failed. Wellll I'm okay now since that was a week ago ))


End file.
